


The Best Mistakes

by truthtakestime



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Humor, escapades and hijinks, the inevitable five things list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or, "five times when Jool's mistakes <i>didn't</i> almost get them killed (and one the jury's still out on)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure, initially, if I liked Jool or not...well, I do. She's a brat, but she's adorable and I would have liked her to have survived PK Wars.

_“You always made the best mistakes.”_

_-John Crichton_

**1.** _Staying on Moya._

Jool didn't know what had possessed her to stay on with these crazy beings. They were all frelling nuts! Almost getting killed every other day, not a moment to breath in-between...ridiculous lifestyle. She didn't understand how any sensible being could put up with them for any length of time. And the Hynerian was _dirty_ , and the Nebari was a tralk, and what the hell was a human, anyways?

 **2.** _That Incident with the doubles._

To be fair, the doubling itself wasn't Jool's fault, just her horrible piloting that forced them to land on the decaying Leviathan in the first place. And seeing as the four of them had made it back essentially in one piece – well, except for Crichton, who came home in _two_ perfect pieces – it went down on the list as “annoying and stressful, but an overall win.”

 **3.** _Dagobah._

Technically, the planet had been named in a language – for Crichton's underdeveloped vocals – unpronounceable, so the human had dubbed it “Dagobah”. No one else had the slightest idea what that meant. But the terrain was the thickest, smelliest swamp any of them had ever seen. Jool's impractical heels had failed her there, and she'd slipped right into the mud. This led to a tense arn of the others trying to fish her out and getting covered gunk themselves. They'd been pissed, but the mud had previously unrealized restorative properties, and it had done wonders for their skin. Even D'Argo admitted that he noticed the difference.

 **4.** _Screaming in the alien palace while on a guided tour._

Jool insisted that this one wasn't her fault. Chiana had scared her, and she'd shrieked, and how was she supposed to know that that gold leaf stuff in all of the walls was going to start dripping and ruining the expensive décor? Besides, they'd gotten off the planet before anyone had time to try to kill them; they had awful security there.

Nobody could really blame her when they'd gotten off clean (melted gold in their hair notwithstanding). 

**5.** _Almost getting Chiana eaten alive._

Okay, so she hadn't meant for Chiana to be in any _actual_ danger by locking her in the room with the slithering creature; she just wanted to get her back for scaring her and getting them kicked off the palace planet. They'd gotten her out before she'd been seriously damaged. The Nebari had been _playing_ with the creature, for goodness sake! Jool really didn't understand why everyone else was so upset. 

**6.** _Arnessk._

She'd let her desires get the better of her in the beginning, there; but who could blame her? Meeting a fellow Interion searching for the archaeological treasure of the galaxy, how could she not want to help? That part hadn't turned out so well, but they _had_ rescued the Eidelons, and after all that had happened she'd felt duty-bound to stay and help them catch up with the universe. Staying again, when Moya came back for help, was an even harder choice, and the wrong one. They should have all left, boarded the Leviathan and escaped while they had the chance. But as John had said, she always made the best mistakes; she hung onto this as the heat from the Scarran fireball burned towards the temple. She had time to hope that her sacrifice would mean something to her friends before she was turned to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Okay, so it was six things. Oops. *angelic*


End file.
